E-101 Beta
E-101 Beta "β" (Ｅ－１０１ "ベータ", E - 101 "Bēta") is an antagonist character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It was the first animal-powered E-100 Series robot created by Dr. Eggman, specifically during the time of when Eggman harnessed the power of Chaos. Initially intended to serve onboard the Egg Carrier, Beta lost the position by failing to capture Froggy to his "brother" E-102 Gamma. As such, he was discarded and taken apart by Eggman and rebuilt upgraded into a stronger form, E-101 Mark II. ".''" :—E-101 Beta (β). Appearance :''Voice actor: Andrew Rannells (English), Tomohisa Aso (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: N/A * Color Scheme: Black, Silver, White * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Height: 200 cm (6' 6") * Weight: 1024.256 kg Attributes: Gallery File:E-101--sonic-adventure.png|Beta in 3D version. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * E-100 Alpha (brother, destroyed) * E-102 Gamma (brother, destroyed) * E-103 Delta (brother, destroyed) * E-104 Epsilon (brother, destroyed) * E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) * E-106 Eta (brother) * E-107 Theta (brother, destroyed) * E-108 Iota (brother) * E-109 Kappa (brother) * E-110 Lambda (brother) * E-111 Mu (brother, destroyed) * E-112 Nu (brother, destroyed) * E-113 Xi (brother) * E-114 Omicron (brother, destroyed) * E-115 Pi (brother, destroyed) * E-116 Rho (brother, destroyed) * E-117 Sigma (brother, destroyed) * E-118 Tau (brother) * E-119 Upsilon (brother, destroyed) * E-120 Chi (brother, destroyed) * E-121 Phi (brother, destroyed) * E-122 Psi (brother, destroyed) * E-123 Omega (brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Being a model in Dr. Eggman's E-100 series, Beta was built for combat. According to Dr. Eggman, Beta was even more advanced and powerful than E-102 Gamma was. Beta was equipped with small twin cannons ﬁtted to each arm that could fire powerful missiles. He also possessed a Jet Booster that enabled him to slowly hover through the air for a safe landing. Additionally, as shown by his design, Beta could change his body frame when crouching down which let him roll on a set of wheels behind his feet to increase his speed. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Hovering * Missile generation * Mode switching Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * E-101 Beta Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Like the other E-Series in Sonic X, Beta's new voice was very high-pitched and, according to fans, unenthusiastic, as opposed to in Sonic Adventure where the robots spoke in a manner that while still being slightly robotic, was very intelligent and much more human than drone-like. * Beta is the only E-series robot to lack yellow cuffs on his limbs, featuring uniform silver cuffs throughout his entire design. Despite this, his head remains colored yellow up until his Mark II upgrade, where his head becomes uniform silver with the rest of his colors. * It is assumed that Beta's discarded Missile Launcher arms were used on Delta, as Delta became identical to Beta's original configuration after being jettisoned from the Egg Carrier. * Beta is one of two E-Series robots in Sonic Adventure to receive a physical Level Up Item (the other being Zeta). The remaining E-Series, including Gamma, only received enhanced Arm Cannons (and a Jet Booster). * Although he does not have a functional forearm due to his missile upgrade, a mirror reflection of what would have been Beta's original forearm appears on his front skirt plate. This is due to the fact the reflection is an actual painted image within Beta's texture, which was repurposed from Gamma's textures. Category:E-100 Series Category:Gender Unknown Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Sonic Universe Characters